Giselle
The Match Girl is the main antagonist of the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. The term "Match Girl" is a placeholder for whenever she's given an official name -- when the full game releases. She is based on the character of the same name from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Match Girl. Appearance and Personality The Match Girl is a girl that appears to be about fourteen to fifteen years old - specifically around the same age as Brigid - possibly younger. She has fiery red hair with a long braided strand at the back and pale complexion. She has many other various braids along her hair as well. She has icy blue eyes that appears pastel grayish-blue from afar, freckles, and a mischievous smile. She wears an odd necklace with a fire pendant on it, along with a dress. Her shoulders are revealed, but she has white sleeves that transition to beige fingerless gloves with red designs on them. She has a blue design laid over her white dress. The blue fabric has patterns of blue flowers, blue birds, and red symbols, all of which appear to glow. The dress ends at her knees, and at her feet are brown sandals that crisscross over each other to her ankle. She is always seen with her tall staff, which has ornate star designs carved in it. It has a glowing head on it that catches fire whenever a new soul enters the Match Girl's Garden. According to the developers, it's supposed to resemble a matchstick. The Match Girl was once kind and considerate, often having to tolerate her father's abusive behavior. However, possibly after her grandmother's death, she started to use magic for her own beneficial gains. Since she is possible eternal youth or immortality, the Match Girl thinks and acts like a child, taunting the Detective and giggling whenever she seems to get away. She also has the tendency to exaggerate in pronouncing words. History Not much is known about the Match Girl's past. It's assumed she shares a similar story to the girl in the original tale -- her father was a drunk and abusive, and he was also the match shop owner. He forced the girl to sell matches or he'd beat her. The Match Girl tolerated this only with visits to her grandmother, who encouraged her to be kind. Eventually, her father died, and the Match Girl was unfazed by this. Something happened in the Match Girl's life to change her personality, as she was once kind and considerate to all. A few centuries prior to the events of the game, the Match Girl started selling boxes of enchanted matches to citizens of Stars Hollow (and possibly Egeskov as well). Unbeknownst to the buyers, the matches stole the souls of those who used the matches -- and transported the souls to a realm of the Match Girl's own design, the Garden. Not much is known about why the girl wants souls or what she plans to do with them. After the Landowner of Stars Hollow disappeared, the Detective came to investigate. The Match Girl immediately blast fire towards her - either knocking the woman off or burning the horse to a crisp - before provoking the Detective, and eventually fled to the ruins of Egeskov in Denmark. She tried to stop the Detective multiple times, and eventually told the Detective she would learn everything if she could open the portal to the Match Girl's Garden. More history will be added upon release of the full game. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: In multiple instances, the Match Girl is evidenced to have witch powers. ** Match Making: Presumably, the girl knows how to create regular matches as well as enchanted matches. ** Realm creation: The girl knows how to create worlds. She created the Garden to harvest souls, and although it was originally meant to help people, it now harms them. ** Mirror communication: Similar to Amelia, the Match Girl can appear in mirrors and interact with those outside of them. She can also talk with others through them. ** [[Longevity|'Longevity']]:''' The Match Girl has lived for centuries while maintaining the appearance of a young girl, implying she's found eternal youth, or possibly even immortality. * '''Agility: The Match Girl jumps from rooftop to rooftop and runs quickly with ease. * Animation: The girl can make inanimate objects, such as statues and sculptures, come to life to attack. She controls their movements; creatures under her influence have glowing red or purple eyes. * Fire Manipulation: The Match Girl can blast fire from her match-like staff. Relationships * Father (deceased) * Grandmother (presumed deceased) * Prince Julian (customer and victim) * Landowner (customer and victim) Relevant Parables The Little Match Girl To be added... Trivia To be added... Quotes Quotes by Match Girl * "Welcome to my garden..." * "What do you want, outsider? Did you come to make a wish? Your desires are trivial and undeserving of my matches!" * "These falling stars... So many lost souls looking for happiness. You'd like to be one of them, wouldn't you?" * "But my garden is no place for the likes of you!" * "Well, well... It seems your desires are stronger than I thought. The answers you seek are right here in my garden." * "So let's play a game. If you can find the entrance, I'll tell you everything you want to know." * "Grandma taught me to be kind-hearted, even if people don't treat me well. Grief and hatred can devour one's heart. That's why I try to forgive my cruel father." (from a paper) Quotes about Match Girl * "Haha! The girl was no fraud. She gave me what I asked for." - Landowner * "Follow the path, but please... don't hurt her. The place she made was meant to help people, not imprison them." - doll * The missing Daughter of the match shop owner is haunting the village again! Maybe she's a demon? A witch? BEWARE!" - poster Galleries RSP Sneak peek.jpg|Match Girl in RotSP teaser Loading Screen.png|Match Girl in Loading Screen Main Menu.png|Match Girl in Main Menu News 003Mirror-1.jpg|Match Girl from Newsletter 3 Beta Credits.png|Match Girl in Beta screen Behind the mirror.png|Behind the mirror Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Characters